The Dark Rangers
by Arielle1
Summary: Rita and Zedd decide to create a new batch of Dark Rangers


The Dark Rangers

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Saban owns them.

****

The Dark Rangers

Tommy Oliver, Rocky Desantos and Adam Park were sitting outside the Angel Grove Juice Bar discussing all the changes the Zeo rangers had recently gone through.

"I can't believe Billy's living on another planet." Rocky said. Billy Cranston had recently gone to live on the planet Aquitar.

Tommy nodded "I know. It's weird."

"So Tommy where exactly did Jason go?" Adam asked. After Jason Scott had given up the gold ranger powers he'd left Angel Grove to travel.

"I'm not exactly sure." Tommy said, "He didn't really say. I'm sure we'll hear from him soon though."

"Yeah he's probably just taking some time to get used to not having powers again." Rocky said taking a sip of his soda.

"So where're Kat and Tanya today?" Adam asked.

"They went to the lake." Tommy said, "I told them we'd meet them there later."

Adam looked at his watch "Well why don't we meet them now."

"Alright let's go." Tommy said pushing his chair back. The three teenagers stood up and left to get their suits and meet the girls.

***

"I've decided to create another batch of Dark Rangers." Lord Zedd said. Zedd and Rita had recently returned to the Lunar Palace on the moon after blowing up the Machine Empire.

"You remember what happened last time you recruited teenagers to be your Dark Rangers." Rita Repulsa said, "The Power Rangers defeated them before you even let them loose on Angel Grove."

Zedd thought for a minute "But this time they won't defeat them so easily."

"How can you be so sure?" Rita asked following her husband.

"Because I've already selected my new Dark Rangers." He said.

Rita was very curious "Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Zedd told her.

***

Tanya Sloan smiled when she saw the guys approaching them.

"Kat the guys are here." She said turning to her friend.

"Oh good." Kat Hillard said taking off her sunglasses "I was afraid they wouldn't show."

Tanya stood up and waved to them "Hey guys."

"Hi Tanya." Tommy said "Hi Kat." The guys laid out their towels and sat down with the girls.

"How's the water?" Rocky asked looking out at the lake.

"We haven't really been in it yet." Kat said, "We've just been soaking up some rays."

The rangers stayed at the lake for almost three hours before deciding to go get something to eat. They packed up and headed back to the juice bar.

"Have you noticed ever since Rita and Zedd returned it's been kinda quiet around here." Kat said.

"Yeah it's as if they're planning something." Adam said.

"All I know is that when they're this quiet we have to be ready for anything." Tommy said.

***

"My Dark Rangers are almost ready." Zedd declared "Soon I'll be able to send them to destroy the power rangers."

Rita looked away from her telescope "Zeddy the rangers think it's been too quiet."

"Then send down some Tengas to make some noise." Zedd said, "That should give me just enough time to complete my Dark Rangers."

After she sent more then a dozen tengas to keep the rangers busy Rita turned back to Lord Zedd and smiled "So who did you recruit as your Dark Rangers?"

Zedd thought for a minute "I suppose it's time to unveil them to you. Dark Rangers come to me." 

Five morphed Rangers with costumes similar to the original ranger costumes except for a Z design on the chest walked in. One ranger was in a red and gray costume, next to him was a pink and gray, blue and gray, yellow and gray and black gray.

"Dark Rangers remove your helmets." Zedd commanded.

The five rangers slowly removed their helmets.

"Zeddy you're a genius!" Rita exclaimed as she approached the Dark Rangers "I never would have thought of this in a million millennia."

As the Dark Rangers removed their helmets they revealed their identities. Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor.

"I'm glad you like them." Zedd said "And soon they'll destroy the power rangers."

***

The power rangers were walking through the park when more then a dozen tengas ambushed them. 

"Just what we need today." Adam said taking a fighting stance.

"Come on guys the quicker we do this the sooner we get to eat." Rocky said kicking one of the tengas in the head. A few minutes after the rangers had started fighting the tenges backed off.

"That's right go back to Rita and Zedd." Tommy said as the tengas disappeared.

Tanya looked at each of her friends "I don't know about you guys but I think we should go to the Power Chamber."

"She's right let's go." Tommy said.

***

"Welcome rangers." Zordon said as they teleported into the Power Chamber.

"We were attacked in the park my some tenges." Adam informed him.

"Yes I know." Zordon said.

"What are Rita and Zedd up to this time?" Kat asked as alarms erupted throughout the Power Chamber.

Tommy turned to the viewing screen "Is it a monster?"

"There're no signs of a monster in Angel Grove." Alpha 5 said pressing numerous buttons on the control panel.

"That's because I haven't sent a monster." Came Lord Zedd's voice. The other rangers turned to the viewing screen to see Lord Zedd.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked crossing his muscular arms in front of his chest.

"I wanted to introduce to you my Dark Rangers." Zedd said as the five Dark Rangers came into view.

Tommy shook his head "You remember what happened last time you tried your hand at ranger making."

"Yes but this time I'm not using crystals or random teenagers." Zedd said as the Dark Rangers removed their helmets once again "I think you'll recognize these teenagers. After all they are your friends."

"How?" Adam asked looking at the five original rangers on the viewing screen "How could you possibly do this without power coins?"

Zedd laughed "Stupid child! I don't need power coins or even morphers. They still have the power running through their bodies like blood all I had to do was use negative energy to change that power from good to evil."

"Zedd do you honestly think you'll be able to conquer earth this way?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think." Zedd said "I know." With that the viewing screen went dark.

The rangers turned to Zordon "Zordon is there a way to reverse what Zedd has done?" Kat asked.

"I don't know." Zordon said as the alarms went off again.

"What is it now?" Kat asked.

"Zedd has sent his Dark Rangers down to earth." Zordon said.

"Let's go guys." Tommy said.

"Be careful rangers we don't know what these Dark Rangers can do." Zordon said.

Tommy nodded "It's Morphin' Time!" The rangers teleported to the park where the Dark Rangers were terrorizing innocent people.

"Hey!" Tommy yelled.

The Dark Rangers turned to face the rangers.

"So I see you've come to join us." The Dark red ranger said. 

Tommy couldn't bare to hear the evil in Jason's voice "We've come to stop you."

"Just try." The Dark pink ranger said shooting multiple arrows at the rangers. The arrows hit the rangers like lightning knocking them to the ground.

"How pathetic." The Dark yellow ranger spat out "You can't even stand up to a few arrows."

Tommy frowned under his helmet "You won't believe what we can do. Come on guys."

Each of the rangers took on their Dark counterparts. The Dark Rangers were stronger then the rangers and seemed to be quicker too.

"We need to do something." Tanya said pulling herself off the ground.

"Yeah they're too strong." Adam agreed "We need more help."

The rangers continued to fight the Dark Rangers.

***

"They're amazing!" Rita exclaimed looking away from her telescope "They're throwing those power rangers around like they were rag dolls. But is this all you have planned?"

"Not at all my dear." Zedd said pointing his staff at the earth "Soon my Dark Rangers won't have the power rangers in their way."

"What do you mean?" Rita asked.

"I'm going to bring the power rangers here." Zedd announced positioning his staff.

Rita was confused "Bring them here? Why?"

"I'm going to bring them here and imprison them in the dungeon so my Dark Rangers can destroy the earth without the Power Rangers in the way." Zedd said shooting a beam from his staff to the earth.

***

The power rangers stood staring at the Dark Rangers. They had fought until they couldn't fight any longer. 

"We can't continue like this." Rocky said "They'll defeat us in no time if we don't get help."

"You won't win rangers." The Dark black ranger said "Our emperor Lord Zedd will take care of you while we destroy this pitiful planet."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"Oh you'll see any minute now." The Dark blue ranger said as a beam came down upon the Power Rangers enveloping them in a ray of bright light.

"What's this?" Adam asked.

"What's going on?" Kat asked.

"Good bye Power Rangers." The Dark red ranger said as the power rangers disappeared along with the white light.

The Dark Rangers turned to face the city "Now let's get to work." The Dark red ranger said as they headed towards the City Square.

***

When the white light disappeared the rangers found themselves in a dark, dank small room.

"What happened?" Tanya asked looking around at the small room; the room had four walls, chains on the walls and a door at the far end of the room with a small window.

"Where are we?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Tommy said noticing that they were demorphed "How'd we demorph?"

Rocky walked to the door placed his hands on the bars on the small window and looked out "By the looks of this place I'd say we're in a dungeon."

"Very good brainiac." Adam said "What I wanna know is whose dungeon?"

"Who's do you think?" Tommy said as Rocky rejoined his friends.

"Zedd and Rita's" Tanya said "Which means we must be in the Lunar Palace."

"Very good rangers." They all turned suddenly to see Zedd, Rita and Goldar standing in the doorway "You're smarter then I thought." Zedd said entering the room.

"Why have you brought us here?" Tommy asked balling his hands into fists.

"Apparently you're not as smart as I thought." Zedd said, "I brought you here so my Dark Rangers will have nothing standing in their way of destroying earth."

"You can't possibly keep us here." Rocky said "We can teleport out of here any time we want."

Rita smiled "Then go ahead and try."

The rangers all lifted their wrists ready to teleport when they realized their communicators were gone.

"Where's our…?" Kat asked unable to finish her sentence.

"Your communicators." Zedd said, "We've already taken care of them." Goldar held up five communicators.

"We've also taken care of your zeonizors." Rita said.

"Now before we leave you here to rot." Zedd said, "I want you to watch your pitiful planet be destroyed." A viewing screen appeared at one end of the room, The Dark Rangers could be seen destroying buildings and terrorizing citizens. Zedd, Rita and Goldar left the room.

"Have a nice stay." Rita said as the door closed and locked in place.

"What are we gonna do now?" Rocky asked sinking to the floor and leaning against a wall.

Tommy shook his head "I have no idea."

***

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha said looking into the viewing screen "Zedd has imprisoned the rangers in the dungeon of the Lunar Palace."

"Alpha is there a way of teleporting them out of there?" Zordon asked.

Alpha pressed a few buttons "There's a force field around the palace that we can't penetrate. We need reinforcements. But who?"

"Contact the Aquitions maybe they can hold off the Dark Rangers until we can figure out a way to free the rangers." Zordon said.

Alpha opened a link to Aquitar and the Alien rangers appeared on the viewing screen.

"Rangers of Aquitar we need your help." Zordon said.

"What is it Zordon?" Delphine, the leader of the Alien rangers, asked.

"The Earth rangers are being held in Lord Zedd's palace while his Dark Rangers are terrorizing the city." Zordon said, "We were hoping that you and the rest of the Alien rangers would come and help us."

"We would be glad to." Delphine said. They closed the link and the viewing screen went back to the events in the city. The Dark Rangers were destroying buildings and other things. 

In five colorful flashes the Alien rangers appeared in front of the Dark Rangers.

"Oh look more toys to play with." The Dark red ranger said.

Alpha looked away from the viewing screen and up at Zordon "Zordon do you think there's a way to reverse what Lord Zedd has done to the rangers." Alpha asked referring to the Dark Rangers.

"Yes I suppose." Zordon said, "Almost every spell can be reversed. Try to teleport one of the Dark Rangers here and place him in a force field."

"Which one?" Alpha asked.

Zordon thought for a moment "Billy. If you can reverse this then he might be able to figure out a way to get the rangers out of the Lunar Palace."

Alpha went to the console and pressed a button, which brought up a force field in the left side of the Power Chamber then he pressed another button. Alpha looked into the viewing screen and watched as the Dark Blue ranger who was fighting the blue alien ranger suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue and black light.

The little robot turned towards the force field as the Dark blue ranger appeared inside it.

"What am I doing here?" He asked looking around the Power Chamber "Lord Zedd and Empress Rita will know I'm gone from battle and they will do something about that." 

***

"Guys look." Tommy said.

"What is it?" Kat asked as the rangers crowded around the viewing screen in their small prison.

Tommy pointed at what was obvious "The Alien Rangers. Zordon must have called them."

"They probably won't last any longer then we did though." Adam said.

"I hope Alpha and Zordon figure something out soon." Tanya said "Angel Grove needs us and we're not doing any good holed up in here."

"Did you guys see that?" Adam asked pointing at the viewing screen.

"See what?" Rocky asked, "I didn't see anything."

"Billy…The Dark blue ranger whatever you wanna call him he just teleported." Adam said.

Rocky went to the door and grabbed hold of the bars on the door "Hey Zedd! Your blue ranger's gone! What are you gonna do now? Huh?" he yelled.

"Rocky get away from the door." Kat said, "That won't accomplish anything."

"What are you gonna do now?" Rocky yelled again before coming away from the door.

"If Zordon and Alpha are behind that then they're probably trying to reverse Zedd's spell." Tommy said to get his friend's spirits up.

"I hope you're right." Rocky said.

***

"Hey Zedd! Your blue ranger's gone! What are you gonna do now? Huh?" Zedd scowled as he listened to the taunting of the blue Zeo ranger.

"Yes Zeddy what are you gonna do now?" Rita asked.

"Zordon must have teleported him from the battle." Zedd said, "He must be trying to reverse the power."

"What are you gonna do now?" the blue Zeo ranger yelled again.

Rita smiled "So Zeddy what other tricks do you have up your sleeve?"

"You'll see." Zedd said as an evil smile crossed his grotesque face under his chrome faceplate.

Rita walked to her throne and sat down "But what are we going to do with the power rangers? Are we just going to leave them in the dungeon to rot?"

Zedd turned to his wife "We'll let them watch as their world crumbles then we'll destroy them."

***

"Get away from me!" Billy exclaimed as Alpha 5 scanned his brain from outside the force field. He had removed his helmet only a few minutes after being teleported into the force field in the Power Chamber. Now he was sitting near his helmet in the middle of the force field as Alpha scanned him continuously to find a way to reverse Lord Zedd's power reversal.

Alpha read the results of the most recent test "I think I may have found something Zordon."

"What is it Alpha?" Zordon asked as the Alien Rangers teleported into the Power Chamber.

"Zordon we must rehydrate." Corcus said.

"We can't continue fighting like this." Delphine said.

"We're sorry Zordon." Tideus said.

"It's alright rangers you must go." Zordon said "We thank you for your help in this time of need."

"We will come back if we can." Delphine said as they teleported away.

Zordon looked back down on Alpha "Now what have you found?"

"I think I've figured out a way to reverse the negative power." Alpha said "But it might take a few minutes to construct the device."

"Hurry Alpha we don't have much time." Zordon said as Alpha began building a small device to reverse the negative power.

"If the tests are right then this should reverse the power in Billy and make it good again." Alpha said walking over to the force field and pointing the device at Billy.

Billy frowned and stood up "Don't point that thing at me you piece of scrap metal!"

Alpha pointed the device at Billy "This is for your own good Billy." He pressed a button and a beam came out of the device. Billy screamed as the beam hit him, there was a crackling of electricity and the lights in the Power Chamber flickered on and off.

When the lights stopped flickering and the crackling stopped Billy stood in the middle of the force field smoke rising from his body, the smell of something burning filled the Power Chamber for a minute then faded away.

"Billy?" Alpha asked as Billy rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

Billy looked down at Alpha then up at Zordon then around at the Power Chamber and the force field he was in "Alpha? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being on Aquitar then this bright light." He looked down at his clothes "And what am I wearing?"

"Alpha disable the force field." Zordon said as Alpha went back to the console and pressed a button, the force field disappeared and Billy was left standing in the middle of the Power Chamber.

Billy looked down at his feet and saw the helmet and picked it up then walked over to Alpha "Could you please tell me how I got here and what I'm wearing?"

"Billy you were teleported by Lord Zedd from Aquitar and brought to the Lunar Palace." Zordon said as Alpha came up behind Billy with a scanner and started scanning his body "Lord Zedd brainwashed you along with the other four original rangers and reversed the power in your bodies to a negative charge to make you Dark rangers."

Billy looked down at his clothes again "Are you saying I've been doing whatever Lord Zedd has been telling me? For how long?"

Alpha finished the scan "Only a few hours." He pressed a button on the scanner "According to this that beam reversed the negative power back to positive power."

"Where are the others?" Billy asked.

"That is where you come in." Zordon said "I had Alpha teleport you from the battle." The four remaining Dark rangers came onto the viewing screen "Lord Zedd has teleported the power rangers to the lunar palace and there is a force field surrounding it so we can not penetrate it. I had Alpha bring _you_ here because I figured you could figure out a way to penetrate the force field and get the rangers out of there while Alpha constructs a larger device to reverse the negative power in them."

Billy nodded "I could probably trick Zedd into teleporting me to the lunar palace. But how do I trick him?"

After a few minutes Billy came up with an idea, he would contact Zedd and pretend the Power Chamber was off-line. To do that he had to shut down the whole Power Chamber including Zordon and Alpha.

"I'm setting this so that the Power Chamber will come back on-line ten minutes after I've left. Once that happens you can go back to constructing the device." Billy said pressing a few buttons "Ready?"

"Yes Billy." Zordon said as Billy pressed a button that shut down everything in the Power Chamber except for the viewing globe. He opened a link to the Lunar Palace and replaced his helmet.

Rito came onto the viewing screen "Yes?"

"Rito I have to be teleported to the Lunar Palace right away." Billy said.

"Where are you?" Rito asked.

"The Power Chamber. Or what used to be the Power Chamber. I've destroyed Zordon." Billy said.

Rito scratched his head "But I thought they captured you?"

"Well you thought wrong!" Billy exclaimed "Now teleport me out of here."

"Wouldn't you rather be teleported to the battle?" Rito asked.

"No!" Billy said "Teleport me to the Lunar Palace NOW!" 

"Alright. Alright." Rito said.

"Thank you." Billy said as the viewing screen went off. A moment later Billy was teleported out of the Power Chamber.

A few minutes later buttons on the console started blinking and the lights came back on. Zordon appeared and Alpha came back to life and went back to constructing the device.

***

Billy appeared in front of Rito in what appeared to be the throne room of Zedd and Rita. Neither Zedd nor Rita were in the room.

"Now why did you want to come here instead of going back to the battle?" Rito asked.

"Because there's some business I need to take care of here." Billy said.

"Like what?" Rito asked.

Billy raised his leg and planted it in Rito's stomach "This." Rito fell back and hit his head on the wall. He was out cold.

Billy smiled to himself then quickly left the throne room in search for the dungeons. 

__

"I wonder where Rita and Zedd are?" He thought to himself as he turned a corner. As he continued walking he heard Zedd's voice coming from a nearby hallway. He followed the voice down a flight of stairs, which led directly to the dungeons.

As Billy came off the last step he saw Zedd talking to Goldar. He hid behind a large pillar and waited.

"When I give you the signal destroy them." Zedd said.

Goldar nodded "How long will that be?"

"Not very long." Zedd replied "Now I'm going to watch my Dark Rangers conquer earth." Zedd walked right past Billy and up the stairs. Probably to the throne room where he would find Rito. 

Rito would surly tell Zedd what happened so he had to work quickly. He grabbed the laser gun at his waist and walked out from behind the pillar. Without saying a word he pointed it at Goldar and fired. The blast hit Goldar and knocked him to the ground.

Billy waited to see if he would get up and when he didn't Billy ran to the door Goldar had been standing in front of. He peered into the room and saw the Zeo rangers sitting around watching as the remaining Dark Rangers continued destroying downtown Angel Grove.

He felt sick to his stomach as he watched it, he couldn't believe he had actually been working on the side of evil. He quickly remembered what he was there to do and he had to do it quickly before Zedd came back of Goldar woke up.

He looked around for the key to the door and saw it in Goldar's hand. He bent down next to Goldar and pried the key from his hand. As Billy stood up he noticed something on a table across from the prison the rangers were in. He walked to the table and saw they were the rangers' zeonizers and communicators.

Billy gathered the zeonizers then turned back to the door. He stuck the key in the slot and turned it then pushed the door open. The rangers all turned at the same time.

"Has Zedd sent you to destroy us?" Tommy asked as they all stood up.

Billy shook his head "No I've come to free you."

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Tanya asked. 

"Catch." Billy tossed the zeonizers to the rangers.

Rocky caught his zeonizers "How do we know this isn't a trick?"

Billy reached up and removed his helmet "Look into my eyes. Do they look like the eyes of an evil person?"

Tommy walked up to Billy and looked into his eyes "Billy? But how did you?"

"I'll explain when we get back to the Power Chamber. Now come on." Billy said "Zedd could be back any minute and I don't know how long Goldar will be out." He picked up his helmet and put it back on.

"We need our communicators." Tanya said as they entered the hallway.

Billy went to the table and grabbed the communicators "Here." The rangers put them on just as Zedd, Rita and Rito came down the stairs.

"Stop right there!" Zedd exclaimed pointing his staff at the rangers.

"I should have known something like this would happen." Rita said.

Zedd turned to her "Would you be quiet."

While Zedd had his head turned the rangers teleported out of the Lunar Palace.

***

"It's good to see you rangers." Zordon said when the Billy and the rangers teleported into the Power Chamber.

"Zordon how'd you reverse the power?" Tommy asked.

"With this." Billy said holding up the device Alpha had used on him "It reversed the negative power to positive power with a burst of electricity."

"So is that how we're gonna save the others?" Adam asked.

Billy nodded "Yeah Alpha is constructing a larger device to reverse the other ranger's power."

"How long will that take Alpha?" Rocky asked.

"It shouldn't take much longer." Alpha said.

"Billy what happened? I mean last we heard you were on Aquitar." Tanya said.

"Yeah I thought Zordon was monitoring you and the others incase anything happened." Kat said.

Billy shrugged "That I can't answer. Last thing I remember is being on Aquitar yesterday then seeing this bright light and the next thing I know I'm standing here in this getup."

"Exactly how long were you under Zedd's control then?" Adam asked.

"Only a few hours I guess." Billy said.

"Finished." Alpha said turning to face the rangers with the device in his hands.

Tommy smiled and took the device "Thanks Alpha."

"Just point it at them and shoot." Alpha said.

"Billy are you coming?" Rocky asked.

Billy nodded "Yup."

"Let's go. It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy exclaimed. They teleported to Downtown Angel Grove "Hey Jason!"

The Dark red ranger turned away from the battle "I thought Lord Zedd had taken care of you?"

"Well you thought wrong." Tommy said holding up the device.

"What's that? One of your little toys?" The Dark yellow ranger said joining the Dark red ranger.

"Wanna find out?" Tommy asked pressing a button, which released a beam of light that encased the two Dark rangers. Crackling of electricity followed then the smell of something burning. When the beam faded the two rangers fell to the ground.

"Billy, Tanya go check on them while I get Kim and Zack." Tommy said. Tommy, Adam, Rocky and Kat ran to the other two Dark rangers while Billy and Tanya went to Jason and Trini.

"Jason? Trini?" Billy asked, "Are you alright?"

They sat up slowly "Where am I?" Jason asked looking around.

"What are we wearing?" Trini asked looking at her gloved hands.

Jason looked in the direction the other rangers were "What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything in the Power Chamber." Billy said "Tanya you stay and help Tommy and the others. Send Kim and Zack to the Power Chamber when they're reversed."

"Ok Billy." Tanya stood up as Billy, Jason and Trini teleported to the Power Chamber. Tanya ran back to the others "Billy took Jason and Trini to the Power Chamber. How's it going here?"

"Just fine." Rocky said as Tommy pressed the button on the device. A beam shot out and encased Kim and Zack. Crackling of electricity and the smell of something burning followed. The two rangers fell to the ground as the beam faded.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kim asked.

"It's more like what are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"Huh?" She looked around "What?"

Zack sat up "What are we doing in Angel Grove?"

Tommy helped Kim up while Tanya helped Zack.

"Come on guys." Tommy said. They teleported to the Power Chamber.

***

Lord Zedd was watching the whole scene from the Lunar Palace and he wasn't very happy.

Zedd slammed his fist on the rail of the balcony "They ruined my plan! I'll never try to make rangers again."

"I thought your Dark ranger were supposed to destroy the Power Rangers? And what was that other trick up your sleeve?" Rita asked, "Did you even have one?"

Zedd glared at her "Leave me alone! I need time to think."

"What do you need to think about?" Rita asked.

"A fool proof plan on how to destroy those rangers." Zedd said leaving the throne room.

***

"This has been a very interesting day." Zack said. The rangers were all in the Power Chamber.

"So you guys don't remember anything about what happened?" Rocky asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Let's see so Kim was in Florida, Billy was on Aquitar, Jason was on his road trick, Zack was in New York and Trini was in Canada." Tommy said.

"Yeah pretty much." Jason said.

"And you all saw the same bright light?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Zack said.

"So I guess you're all going back to where you were." Kat said.

Kim nodded "Well we're all in the middle of things right now."

"But we'll be back soon." Jason said.

"Alpha can you teleport us back to where we were before Zedd brought us here?" Trini asked.

Alpha pressed some buttons on the console "Anytime you're ready to go."

They all said their good-byes and the original rangers were teleported back to the places they were living.

"Well it was nice seeing them again." Tommy said.

"Yeah too bad it wasn't under better circumstances." Adam said.

"Maybe next time it will be." Rocky said. 

Kat checked her watch "We should go home."

"Yeah she's right." Rocky said "I think we all need some rest after today." They teleported to the park and headed home.

****

The End


End file.
